Remove The Mask
by Shodaime Ramenkage
Summary: After failing to remove their sensei's mask, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke get help from other ninjas and try again.


**SR: **I was watching the old Naruto eps again, and saw how stupid Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were in ep 101. Then as the day went by, I had some ideas as to how they could have removed the mask. So now here I am, writing a new fic. Hope you like it! And I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi: They'll never remove my mask.

* * *

After Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke failed to remove their sensei's mask, they were at the usual bridge, wondering what to do next. 

"I say we try again!" Naruto suggested.

"What are you saying Naruto? It's too hard." Sakura sighed.

"Hn."

"Well I say this time we get help!" Naruto looked at his teammates.

"Help?" Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked confused.

"We get other ninjas to help us take of Kakashi-sensei's mask! Lots of ninjas probably have never seen his face." Naruto grinned at his brilliant idea.

"Yeah that's right! We can go and find other ninjas who could help us!" Sakura smiled.

"First smart thing that's came out of your mouth since well...ever." Sasuke smirked.

"What was that Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

"Come on now's not the time to fight. We have to go see who will help us!" Sakura pulled the agueing boys away from eachother.

So Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went to find help. They saw Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji's dads and went to ask them where Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were. They told them they just returned from a mission so they should be at the Hokage's office. So Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went to see Tsunade. When they got there, they saw Shikamaru's team about to leave.

"Hey Shikamaru, listen we need a favor." Naruto started.

"Not interested. Too troublesome." Shikamaru started to leave.

"No wait! We need your help to remove Kakashi-sensei's mask!" Naruto called after him.

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around. "You what?"

"I said, we need you and your team's help to remove Kakashi-sensei's mask!" Naruto said again.

"I'll help you Sasuke-kun!" Ino hugged Sasuke's arm, starting an fight between Sakura and Ino, while Sasuke slipped away.

"Sounds interesting." Tsunade walked to them from her desk. "Wait here, i'm going to call the others."

After a while, Kurenai's team and Gai's team walked into the office.

"Good, you made it." Tsunade greeted them.

"Huh? Where's Kakashi?" Kurena looked around.

"He doesn't know about this." Tsunade told her. "Everyone, I have an S-rank mission for you all."

"S-rank!" Everyone looked shocked.

"Yes S-rank" Tsunade repeated herself. "The mission is...to remove Kakashi's mask and bring him back here, where i'll take a picture of him."

Everyone was stunned, except Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"WHOO-HOO! This is more than enough help!" Naruto jumped into the air.

"I don't understand Tsunade-sama, how is this an S-rank mission?" Kurenai asked.

"Because everyone in the village is dying to see Kakashi's face. We're going to expose Kakashi and find out what he's hiding under there." Tsunade smiled. "Now go!"

Everyone left the office and went outside.

"Ok everyone! I say we wait until he's asleep, then sneak into his room, then tie him up, then-" Naruto got cut off by Kiba.

"What makes you think YOU"RE the leader Naruto?" Kiba sneered. "It's obvious I should be leader!"

"HA! YOUR BURNING PASSION OF YOUTH ASTOUNDS ME! BUT IT IS I, MAITO GAI, WHO SHOULD BE THE LEADER. FOR I AM KAKASHI'S ETERNAL RIVAL AND THE HANDSOME BLUE BEAST OF KONOHA!" Gai stuck a pose, his teeth shining.

"Oh Gai-sensei!" Lee started crying.

"Those guys are so wierd." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"I don't think we need a leader." Sakura interuppted Lee and Gai's little moment. "I think we should just think of ideas and share them with the group, then we vote on the best one and try it out."

Everyone thought a while. Then Tenten spoke.

"Maybe we should just moniter his movements first, find out where is at all times. Then we make a plan."

Everyone nodded at this.

"Shikamaru, you have a strategy?" Everyone looked at him.

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome. Here's what we do. Neji and Hinata can use their byakugan to scan the area. They'll be our main recon team. Everyone else wil be stationed around Konoha, and will mark everywhere Kakashi goes. After we get enough information, we'll rendezvous here and i'll come up with a new strategy with our new information. Everybody understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then scatter!" Everyone went off to track Kakashi and get information. Shikamaru layed back and watched the clouds, waiting for everyone to return. When everyone did return, they found Shikamaru taking a nap.

"Hey Shikamaru, WAKE UP!" Ino punched his head, waking up the lazy chuunin.

"How troublesome. So what to you have?"

"Kakashi's currently off on a mission, so we'll start tomorrow." Asuma told him.

"Then if that's the case..." Shikamaru went back to sleep.

Everyone sweatdropped. Then they went off to do what they want. Tommorow, most of them would start their first S-rank mission.

* * *

**SR:** Sorry for the short chapter, but it's only an introduction. The chapters to come will be longer.  



End file.
